


Re: Letter.

by GL0SS13R



Category: Gloss.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL0SS13R/pseuds/GL0SS13R





	Re: Letter.

**UNC0UNT4BLE WAYS**  
 **‎TO SAY I LOVE YOU**  
 **‎[ 07 - 09 ] M Y H 0 Y A**

_What were your thoughts upon meeting me?_ I asked, which I received the softest giggle and a peck on my right knuckle. I usually get the curiosity out of nowhere, it's probably one of the reasons why I sometimes ask weird questions.

 _I knew that you are the serenity that I needed, I found the place where everything is with ease and I'm at peace_ , he said. The whole atmosphere is free from rain, I knew about it prior to our annual sightseeing—which is a night for us to just watch the stars and the Moon as we lay down—but I have a one big question: Why does my eyes got glossy out of nowhere? Was that because of the moist in the air? Probably not. Was that because there's something spilling above us? Everything is clear, so no. I think it's my heart's fault again. I conclude that it's about the intense sentiment of something that I couldn't even put into words. 

Oh, to be someone's safe haven? It's gratifying. Honestly speaking, I felt the same way too. 솔직히 당신이 내 마지막이되기를 바랍니다, 사랑해.


End file.
